Fourmi Rouge
by Mysteriousadmirer
Summary: Awalnya, dia hanya ingin menantang takdir yang terus-menerus menyiksa jalan hidupnya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkannya untuk hidup. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertahan, menatap bengis kehidupan yang tidak pernah berbelas kasih padanya dan bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan mau mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.
1. Synopsis

Secretadmirer FF Family presents

Fourmi Rouge

.

.

Original Story

by Secretadmirer

.

.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Gong Yoo, Wu Yifan.

.

Rate : M

.

Special thanks to Sasnithas

.

Disclaimer : This story is belongs to the author under the protection of Secretadmirer FF Family. Rewrite, repost, SIM are crimes. There will decisive action for it. Contain harsh word, unsual action scene and adult scene. Be a wise reader.

.

.

Enjoy

.

Synopsis

Awalnya, dia hanya ingin menantang takdir yang terus-menerus menyiksa jalan hidupnya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkannya untuk hidup. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertahan, menatap bengis kehidupan yang tidak pernah berbelas kasih padanya dan bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan mau mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Tubuh dan jiwanya, satu-satunya harta miliknya yang tersisa, kembali direnggut dalam sebuah malam yang menyakitkan. Ketika peluangnya untuk tetap bertahan berada di balik pintu yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap bungkam, bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Maka sekali lagi, dia akan tetap bertahan sampai hidupnya direnggut orang lain.

Namun ketika semua mulai kembali normal, ketika dia berusaha menutupi beban barunya, sesuatu yang murni justru tertanam dalam dirinya. Dia benar-benar muak menjadi sosok yang bungkam dan terus menerus patuh akan jalan hidupnya.

Sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempertahankan berkat terakhir, sesuatu yang hanya boleh mmenjadi miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya, hartanya yang terakhir.

"Punyaku..." matanya melebar, menatap nyalang sosok gemetaran di hadapannya. "P-PUNYAKU!"

"B-Byu-b-un-byun.." dia mengerjap-ngerjap, mencengkram lebih erat tulang-tulang yang ada di ruas jarinya. "Bek-b-baek..h-h-hyun.."

"Dia pilih perempuan, dia tidak mau aku.."

ChanBaek, HunHan, YAOI, BoyxBoy

.

.

.

To be available


	2. Chapter 1

_**Secret Admirer FF Family presents**_

**Fourmi rouge**

.

.

Original Story

by **Secretadmirer**

.

.

**Main Cast**: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Gong Yoo, Wu Yifan.

.

Rate: M

.

Special thanks to **Sasnithas**

.

**Disclaimer**: This story is belongs to the author under the protection of Secretadmirer FF Family. Rewrite, repost, SIM are crimes. There will decisive action for it. Contain harsh word, unsual action scene and adult scene. Be a wise reader.

.

.

_**Enjoy**_

.

**One**

**Sebuah kehidupan di mana dirinya ingin bertahan hanya untuk nafas baru yang sedang bergantung pada dirinya, sebuah posisi di mana dia akan menggigit kapan saja meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya, sebuah cerita di mana dirinya menjadi sebatang duri, dan kebencian bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menyakitkan. Namun dia harus tetap berdiri di sana, dengan atau tanpa diinginkan keberadaannya.**

**Namun dia lega, karena takdir memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap diam tak peduli pria itu menyukainya atau tidak. Dalam dunianya yang tidak beraturan, seseorang justru tunduk di bawah kakinya. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi pemegang kendali..**

Dia tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu coklat kusam yang sebenarnya sudah lapuk. Malam itu hujan baru saja berhenti dan campuran udara malam yang menerpa benda tersebut membuat indra penciumannya sesak. Bau apak dari kayu busuk yang bisa runtuh kapan saja membuat Baekhyun menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangannya. Pria bermata madu itu mengibas udara di depan hidung, merogohkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluakan sebatang kunci berkarat dari sana untuk membuka kenop yang sebenarnya bisa lepas dalam sekali tendangan.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup kembali benda kayu itu, memastikannya kembali terkunci dan berbalik untuk menyusuri bagian dalam tempat tersebut.

Sebuah rumah tua dengan kamar sewa kecil yang mampu didapatkannya. Tidak ada lampu atau bahkan lilin pendek yang menerangi, hawa dingin selalu datang bahkan dalam musim panas sekalipun. Setiap lantai kayu yang dipijaknya menghasilkan bunyi memilukan, membuat pria kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin menghindari suara.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dalam, hingga akhirnya maniknya mendapati sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di sisi kiri lantai dasar rumah itu. Ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di lantai utama itu akan selalu menjadi ruangan favoritnya. Ketika dirinya berdiri di daun pintu dengan sebelah bahu yang menyender dan kedua telapak tangan menumpu berat tubuhnya, mata hazel hangat itu disapa oleh pemandangan yang menenangkan hati.

Sebuah ranjang dengan seprai dan matras berlapis-lapis didominasi warna _broken white_ tengah menenggelamkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tubuhnya menutupi seluruh bagian matras tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit bersandar pada bahu ranjang dengan sebuah buku tebal di perut dan kacamata bulat tanpa gagang yang masih bertengger di sana meskipun kelopaknya tertutup. Napasnya naik turun kadang tidak beraturan, dengan bunyi ringkih yang melukai hatinya.

Wanita itu, sisa-sisa tenaga Baekhyun untuk tetap bertahan.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk lebih dalam, menghela napas kecil hingga akhirnya berdiri di sisi ranjang tersebut. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik dan menutup buku tebal tersebut perlahan, mengambil kacamata yang disatukan di atas nakas bersama buku tersebut. Dia baru akan menarik selimut yang ada di bagian bawah kaki wanita itu ketika sesuatu menyetuh pergelangan tangannya. Sangat lembut, sangat rapuh.

"Kau baru pulang?" suaranya terdengar serak. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap wanita itu sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Aku membeli kue kesukaanmu tadi sore. Ambil dari kulkas dan habiskan, mengerti?"

Baekhyun melebarkan sedikit matanya namun wanita itu segera membalik tubuh besarnya ke arah lain dengan susah payah hingga ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. "Tidak ada penolakan, selamat malam baby."

Helaan napas lepas dari belahan bibirnya. Baekhyun mengecup pelipis wanita itu dengan lembut sambil mengusap lengan gemuknya sebelum berlalu keluar dari sana.

"_Selamat malam_."

.

.

Kakinya telah membawa tubuh kecil itu ke depan pintu lain di lantai dua. Baekhyun berada di depan sebuah benda kayu berwarna biru yang sudah pudar, satu-satunya pintu yang memiliki warna di rumah ini. Lorong itu membutakan sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan menekan saklar di tembok kiri dengan cepat sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

Kamarnya, ruangan kecilnya. Tempat yang menemani Baekhyun selama dirinya masih hidup, atau bertahan hidup. Wilayah kecil yang menjadi rumahnya itu hanya menampung sebuah tempat tidur single di pojok kanan belakang dengan satu bantal dan selembar tipis selimut, sebuah lemari pakaian kecil di pojok kiri ruangan, meja lipat di sebelah lemari pakaian, satu buah kipas angin tua yang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang, beberapa buku dan karpet yang baru dipakai dua kali.

Ada lahan kosong tepat di depan pintu masuk hingga tembok sebelah kanan yang berniat untuk diisinya dengan sebuah televisi kecil bersama lemarinya. Mungkin lain kali, pikirnya. Tepatnya setelah Baekhyun tidak lagi perlu bekerja untuk mengisi perutnya.

Baekhyun melepas tas selempang berwarna hijau tua berbahan jeans yang sudah mengalami beberapa kali proses tambalan dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Bahunya direnggangkan sembari dirinya melepas kemeja belel kotak-kotak merah dan hanya menyisakan kaus putih polos sebelum akhirnya terbaring di atas lantai. Masih berbalut jeans biru tua dan sepatu lamanya, mata madu itu menatap langit-langit sambil merebahkahkan punggung.

Dahulu dia tidak seperti ini. Tidak, bahkan tak mungkin pikiran tentang menjalani hidup sebagai orang dengan taraf hidup rendah seperti ini berani masuk dalam bayangannya. Lahir dengan kemewahan membalut tubuhnya sejak bayi, dia bahagia. Dalam kenangannya, bayi keluarga Byun yang terlahir bak putri salju berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu seharusnya berada dalam mansionnya sekarang dan menikmati makan malam besar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Bagai kedipan mata, semua itu lenyap ketika perjalanan selepas liburan mereka diakhiri dengan kecelakaan di sebuah daerah sepi. Saat itu, di musim salju yang sangat indah, darah orang tuanya mengalir mewarnai tumpukan es lembut tanpa seorangpun mendengarkan ratapannya. Anak lelaki yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu menangis keras dengan sebuah luka mengaga di kepala, menepuk-nepuk wajah pucat sang ibu yang dengan kuat merengkuhnya hingga saat terakhir.

Dia tidak melihat apapun selain cairan merah yang mengotori jalanan, dia tidak mendengar apapun selain bunyi angin malam yang berhembus. Dan tangisan itu mengawali semua kisah sedih seseorang yang dianggap akan sangat bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Kejadian itu mengambil semuanya, segala yang dia miliki hingga tidak bersisa. Pengacara yang bodoh, paman dan bibi yang juga meninggal, harta yang hilang tanpa bisa dirinya mengerti.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Semua memori itu selalu datang setiap malam, seolah mengingatkan betapa bengis takdir bekerja untuk hidupnya. Namun napasnya tidak kunjung berhenti dan sialnya dia masih cukup waras untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya. Jadi Baekhyun akan terus bangun, memutuskan untuk menantang jalan cerita hidupnya sendiri dengan cangkang kosong miliknya dalam diam.

Membangkang dalam diam, meratap dalam diam, menghina hidupnya dalam diam.

Dan ketika dunia alam bawah sadar mulai membelainya, Baekhyun kembali melihat sosoknya yang berusia sepuluh tahun bersama jasad orang tuanya di tengah salju tanpa suara. Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada jeritan, hanya duduk dalam balutan mantel sewarna salju yang bernoda darah.

Diam, dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya sampai mati.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah bersinar terang, namun suara ketukan di pintu lah yang membangunkannya. Baekhyun tersadar dengan selembar selimut yang menutup asal tubuhnya di atas lantai. Mata hazel itu terbuka perlahan, berusaha mendapatkan lagi fokus sambil berusaha bangun ketika dahinya mengernyit merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati menyadari dirinya masih dibalut pakaian semalam bersama sepatu tuanya dan mendongak untuk melihat jam tengah menunjukkan waktu pukul 9 pagi.

Ketukan kembali terdengar hingga akhirnya dia beranjak dengan susah payah ke arah pintu itu. Kenop diputar, sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah malas sambil menguap.

"Godness, Bee. Kupikir kau mati!" suaranya melengking masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran pria itu. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang bersandar malas pintu sebelum akhirnya mendengus kecil.

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang dicepol asal bersama _beanie_ hot pink di kepalanya melipat kedua lengan, hotpants biru muda yang ketat hingga potongan pakaian rendahnya semakin turun selalu melekat di tubuhnya setiap pagi. Wajah tanpa make up itu mengerut kesal pada pria tersebut meskipun Baekhyun nampak tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu? Kau tidak suka melihatku?" gadis itu kembali bersuara.

Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bagian dada wanita itu dengan wajah malas, membuatnya ikut menatap ke arah yang sama. Gadis itu, Kang Haneul, melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi hingga tertawa senang.

"Kenapa? Kau suka dengan dadaku?" Dia menggigit bibir tebal miliknya perlahan namun Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Gadis itu akhirnya memutar bola mata kesal, "Oke, lupakan saja. Keluarlah, Berry membuatkan kita sarapan."

Si mata hazel menggeleng sambil memainkan kenop di pintunya.

"Kenapa?" wanita itu memajukan langkahnya, menatap wajah pria itu lebih dekat. "Tidak suka buatan Berry?"

Baekhyun mendesah, menggeleng lagi dan menunduk. Wanita itu selalu memasak meskipun gerakan seperti itu justru membuat kesehatannya terancam. Dia seharusnya beristirahat, tidur sepanjang hari dan tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun.

"Bee.." sebuah sentuhan di kepala pria itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda. Gadis itu berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan membuat aroma vanilla menguar dari sana. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rahang tegas dan hidung mancung. Alisnya sempurna tanpa pensil hitam yang pernah gadis itu tunjukkan padanya, bibir tebalnya merah tanpa pewarna. Dia begitu cantik, gadis itu sangat baik padanya.

Jari-jari Haneul memainkan surai hitam pekat Baekhyun, sesekali menyisirnya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita memakannya dan membuat Berry senang? Setidaknya tenaga wanita tua itu tidak terbuang sia-sia."

Baekhyun berkedip, menatap Haneul dengan wajah polos. Gadis itu akhirnya terkekeh hingga lengkungan indah di bibirnya terbentuk, sangat hangat. "Kau tidak mengerti ya?"

Si mata hazel menggeleng.

"Hmmm.." wajahnya terangkat sedikit. "Baiklah biar kupermudah. Kita turun, makan, dan tersenyum. Untuk Berry. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu berhenti bicara, menunggu respon dari si mata hazel dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menarik jari-jarinya dari kumpulan surai hitam itu. "Aku tunggu di bawah. Cepat ya?"

"B-Baemi, noona."

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di mulut tangga ketika si mata hazel bersuara. Haneul berbalik, menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, "Oh, Bee. Kau menyebutnya dengan sangat manis!" dia menjerit tertahan. "Ya Tuhan aku sangat senang pagi ini.." Cepolan rambutnya bergoyang-goyang. "Cepat turun, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, membiarkan gadis itu melenggang turun ke bawah dan menghilang sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

"Berry, kau harus tahu kalau dia memanggilku dengan sebutan noona seperti bayi anjing! Kau harusnya ada di sana, yaampun!" Haneul mengoleskan selai strawberry ke roti lapisnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya asal di atas kursi.

"Kau yakin, Haneul? Dia bicara?" wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan gelas tehnya. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput dengan kacamata tanpa gagang tersebut tidak menyembunyikan raut cerah atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Sudah dua bulan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku Honey, bukan Haneul!" Gadis itu melempar rotinya kesal ke atas piring.

"Dan juga nona muda, namaku Baemi bukan Berry." Dia menatap gadis itu dengan wajah datar. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?"

Haneul menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menyambar rotinya. "Aku memintanya untuk turun agar kita sarapan bersama. Kemudian dia menggeleng karena kukatakan kau telah memasak, yeah, kau tahu dia sedih setiap kali kau melakukan aktifitas berat-Oh, dia datang!"

Kedua perempuan itu menatap ke arah seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan surai raven dalam keadaan tersisir ke samping dengan rapih. Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tua berlengan panjang dan celana bahan hitam pudar, lengkap dengan mantel dan dasi hitamnya. Dia menempati kursi kayu di sebelah Haneul, meraih piring dan menyendokkan nasi goreng untuk disantapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Kau akan pergi ke sana hari ini?" Baemi bersuara, dibalas oleh anggukan oleh pria kecil itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak, dan jangan pulang larut lagi."

Dia hanya kembali mengangguk.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat tanpa ada gangguan dari dua perempuan yang ada di sana dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Pria itu membersihkan piring, berjalan menuju kedua perempuan itu untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruang makan tersebut.

Ketika suara pintu tertutup, Baemi mendesah kecil dan memainkan cangkir tehnya. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Apa menurutmu itu salah?"

Haneul menatap wanita itu serius, "Yang aku tahu, dia hanya sangat menyayangimu dan yang dia inginkan hanyalah melihatmu sehat. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun berpikir kau tidak mampu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik jika waktunya digunakan untuk beristirahat."

"Lalu apakah aku adalah beban untuk kalian?"

"Woah, pertanyaan macam apa itu, nona yang merasa dirinya sudah tua?" Haneul menatapnya heran. "Kau sudah seperti ibu untuk kami, dan sebaiknya aku pergi untuk segera mandi daripada momen ini berubah menjadi lebih cengeng." Gadis itu melenggang keluar dari dapur.

"Yeah, ibu yang kau panggil Berry seenaknya." Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Nama Baemi itu terlalu membosankan!"

.

.

Kakinya melangkah tenang di tengah-tengah kursi yang telah ditempati oleh orang-orang. Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan mantel di perpotongan lengannya, berjalan sedikit lebih maju untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di sisi kirinya. Berada 8 kursi dari pintu masuk, bagian pojok, tempat favoritnya. Pria itu meletakkan mantelnya di sebuah ruang yang sedikit disediakannya, mendesah kecil dan bersandar sepenuhnya di kursi.

Manik madunya menatap lurus ke depan, berkedip lembut mengamati benda silver besar yang selalu diisukainya. Sebuah salib yang didirikan tegak di altar, dengan dua podium besar dan sebuah meja panjang yang ada di sana terlihat sangat jelas dari posisinya sekarang. Ada dua pot besar yang menampung bunga-bunga segar di tiap sisi podium, sebuah _standmic_ di tengah altar yang bernuansa coklat tua itu.

Matanya mengamati setiap hal di sana dengan perasaan tenang. Segalanya masih ditata persis, sejak kedatangannya pada akhir minggu lalu. Suasana ruangan yang senyap dengan cahaya merembes masuk menembus kaca berwarna-warni yang menghasilkan bayangan serupa dengan apa yang terukir di permukaannya. Beberapa orang terdengar saling berbicara, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Dia mendapatkan hatinya terasa lebih baik meskipun hnya sekedar duduk di sebuah sudut bangku gereja.

Suara bel yang bertumbukan dengan besi terdengar sebanyak tiga kali, seketika membungkam semua bunyi yang ada di dalam gedung itu. Baekhyun kembali pada dirinya, mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di depannya dan mengusap sampulnya lembut. Maniknya menatap ukiran emas di permukaan kulit itu dan mulai membuka halaman demi halamannya.

Sesekali Baekhyun ikut berdiri mengikuti instruksi Pendeta, namun tak sedikitpun bibirnya terbuka untuk ikut mengalunkan lirik seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang. Telinganya mendengar melodi dari piano yang menggema mengisi ruangan, tapi si mata hazel hanya diam dan mengikuti tata acara ibadah minggu pagi itu.

Dia menginginkan satu bagian dari acara ibadah itu, sebuah bagian yang hanya bisa dilakukannya di tempat ini. Jadi ketika semua orang memejamkan kelopak mata dengan kepala tertunduk dan jari-jari yang terjalin, Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkannya. Dia hanya ingin berbicara pada seseorang yang mereka katakan sebagai Maha Pencipta, The Creator of Life.

"_Hay.._" dia berbicara dalam hati. "_Aku datang lagi hari ini, seperti minggu lalu. Aku juga mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti yang kupakai minggu lalu, selembar kemeja tua dan celana bahan lusuh serta satu-satunya sepatu kulit yang kupunya. Aku juga membawa mantel hitamku lagi. Ini konyol, tapi apa Kau benar-benar melihatku?_"

"_Maaf jika pakaian ku terlihat membosankan. Aku akan menabung untuk membeli selembar kemeja lagi._" Dia menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah. "_Aku tahu Kau juga mendengarkan doa orang-orang lain yang tentunya lebih baik dariku, jadi aku akan langsung saja._"

Baekhyun mengeratkan jari-jarinya. "_Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibuku? Apa mereka sedang bersama dengan-Mu di sana sekarang? Apa mereka makan dengan baik? Dan juga, apa mereka masih ingat denganku?_"

"_Aku tahu ini terlalu merepotkan, tapi, tolong katakan pada mereka, kalau aku merindukan semuanya. Aku merindukan mereka yang mengomel karena aku memecahkan vas bunga, tentang mereka yang menjemputku ke sekolah, tentang mereka yang,_" si mata hazel memejamkan matanya lebih erat. "_..yang mengecup dahiku sebelum tidur. Aku merindukan mereka, selalu, selama 12 tahun terakhir. Hanya itu, bisakah?_"

Sesuatu terasa memenuhi kelopak matanya, mendesak untuk tumpah dari sana. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kuat, mencegah apapun untuk turun dari sana. Bahunya bergetar dengan dada yang sesak sehingga jalinan tangannya menjadi terlalu kuat.

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kau mengambil mereka dariku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kau inginkan untuk terjadi dalam hidpku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan-Mu, aku terlalu rendah untuk melakukannya. Aku juga bukan orang suci. Jadi kumohon, tolong jaga mereka,_"

_**"Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, but God loves you the most."**_

Suara itu melintas cepat di kepalanya. Wajah ibunya yang tengah tersenyum dalam setiap helaan sisa napasnya, membelai wajah basah sosok yang menahan kuat ratapannya.

_**Baekhyun kecil mengusap hidungnya yang basah, memeluk sebelah tangan ibunya.**_

_**"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, little bee.."**_

Baekhyun menggeleng, menahan lonjakan kesedihan yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya.

_"..karena aku mulai merasa tidak sanggup untuk terus bertahan.._"

Ketika dia membuka matanya, gereja itu telah benar-benar kosong.

.

.

Suara degub musik yang terasa memukul dada berdentam-dentam memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Lampu disko yang berputar-putar cepat menjadi satu-satunya sinar yang menerpa kulit orang-orang di lantai dansa, bergoyang-goyang dengan tingkat kendali paling rendah dari otak mereka. Peluh membasahi tubuh yang saling bergesekan dan tangan yang terangkat lepas ke udara, kaki menghentak-hentak cepat melawan lantai dalam balutan pakaian minim.

Tidak ada batasan, tidak ada akal sehat. Mereka yang menri di lantai dansa artinya bersedia untuk disentuh secara sengaja ataupun tidak, bersedia menerima rangsangan di bawah kontrol alkohol dan bertukar udara yang bercampur peluh serta asap nikotin. Musik menggila yang menaikkan adrenalin, menghilangkan segala macam tekanan dari kepala mereka.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi padamu jika masuk dan menjadi salah satu dari orang di dalam sana. Berhasil keluar tanpa bercinta atau tidak. Menerima sentuhan memabukkan atau tidak. Mendapatkan seks yang menyakitkan namun nikmat atau tidak.

Pintu dibuka, dan sepasang kaki panjang berbalutkan _ripped blue jeans_ nampak dari audi hitam yang terparkir di pusat basement. Telapaknya dalam sepasang sepatu kulit hitam kilat menapaki aspal keras dan segera melenggang keluar dari sana. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu tanpa wax dan menutupi sedikit dahinya, matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata gelap frame kotak dengan hidung mancung yang menyanggahnya. Tubuh itu ditegakkan, bahu lebarnya yang ditutupi kemeja biru tua dalam mantel abu-abu merenggang dan segera berjalan menjauhi mobil itu.

"Menurutmu apa membawanya ke tempat ini adalah ide yang baik?" si rahang tajam berbisik. Matanya menyipit kecil, menyoroti bahu pria yang tengah berjalan lurus di depannya.

"Ini lebih baik daripada membuat masalah dengan polisi karena jasad-jasad baru besok," Vernon, pria berdarah campuran dengan manik hijaunya membalas ucapan pria itu. Sehun yang tidak melepas tatapannya dari sosok itu mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti pria itu.

Si mantel abu, dengan pasukan bersetelan hitam di belakangnya menuju ke pintu utama dalam keheningan malam yang seolah menjadi mentari bagi dunia kelam dalam tiap sudut. Mereka berhadapan dengan tiga orang penjaga di depan pintu diskotik itu yang disambut dengan bungkukan hormat kepada sosok menjulang tinggi yang berada pada barisan terdepan. Pria itu tidak bergerak, menyoroti ketiga penjaga pintu yang mulai membuka pintu untuk kedatangan mereka.

"Owner?" suara bassnya mengalir rendah, menyusur masuk ke dalam indra ketiga penjaga tersebut. Salah satu di antara mereka mengangguk tegas, "Di ruangannya, tuan. Aku akan mengabarkan kedatangan kalian."

Suara musik dan riuh orang-orang yang tengah berdansa adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sosok yang terdepan itu mengambil langkah ke kiri, menuruni tangga dengan kaki panjangnya dan melewati lorong yang seketika terbelah untuknya. Orang-orang tanpa kendali alkohol yang berhasil menangkap keberadaannya segera memberikan jalan, beberapa dari mereka membungkuk hormat padanya.

Dia mengambil sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di pojok ruangan, merebahkan tubuhnya di sana sambil menghela napas. Kepalanya ditumpukan di bahu sofa dengan mata terpejam, membuat pria bersetelan hitam yang ada di sekitarnya segera berhamburan untuk melakukan penjagaan.

Sehun dan Vernon berdiri di depan pria itu, menatap si surai abu dalam diam. Menunggu, siap mendengarkan sebuah perintah.

"Pergilah dan ambil minum." Ucapnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi besok kita ada pertemuan dan kau tidak disarankan untuk-"

"Itu bukan untukku, Sehun. Aku memita kalian mengambil minuman untuk kalian sendiri. Ambilkan juga untuk para penjaga dan hentikan ocehanmu itu." Dia menjawabnya dengan nada kesal sambil mendengus kecil. Kedua pria berkulit pucat itu saling menatap, mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menatap sosok itu. "Oke."

"Cepat selesaikan urusan dengan wanita itu, aku hanya ingin segera tidur."

"Dimengerti." Kedua pria itu membungkuk hormat dan berbalik meninggalkan si surai abu.

Dentuman musik terdengar jelas namun kelopak mata miliknya terasa semakin berat, dan tubuhnya terasa benar-benar pegal. Pria itu bersedia menukar audinya dengan sebuah kasur empuk hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu tidur yang nyaman. Urusan bisninya membuat segala yang memuakkan berkumpul di kepalanya hingga rasa pening menguasai. Dia menyerah.

"Jin." Ucapnya, membuat seseorang yang tengah berjaga segera berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Pria itu membungkuk, mendekat ke arah si surai abu.

"Tolong siapkan satu kamar. Aku akan beristirahat sementara menunggu urusan kita selesai di sini."

"Dimengerti."

.

.

"Yo, Heechul!" Vernon berteriak dan membuat pria berbalut kemeja putih itu berbalik cepat. Senyumnya segera terbentuk tanpa melepaskan gelas yang tengah dibersihkan dengan kain oleh pria itu. "Here we come, baby Vernie!"

"Sialan!" Vernon merampas kain tersebutdan melemparnya pada bartender itu sementara Sehun mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Mereka berada di pinggir kerumunan gila manusia yang berdesakan dan mendaratkan bokong di atas kursi tanpa sandaran pada bar itu. Sehun menumpukan sebelah lengannya ke meja bar, mendesah kecil sambil melihat interaksi dua pria di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku-"

"Soda." Potong Sehun. "Dan tolong 28 vodka untuk para penjaga. Jangan tambahkan apapun selain itu, oke?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Orang bodoh mana yang minum soda dalam diskotik?"

"Kau baru saja menyebut dirimu sendiri." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus menyetir, Vernon. Mau kita mati malam ini?"

"Keparat." Dia mencibir. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya asal sambil membuang pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya hanya mendapati pemandangan yang sama; tubuh yang bergesekan, peluh yang bertumpahan dan seringai kelaparan dari mereka yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sehun hanya membalas senyuman itu dan kembali menatap Heechul.

"Di mana dia?" pria itu bertanya pada di bartender yang tengah meracik minuman. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit berjinjit sambil mengedarkan kepalanya ke segala arah sebelum akhirnya menggeleng kecil. "Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang ke sini."

"AKU MAU JUS SAJA!" Vernon tiba-tiba memukul meja bar itu dengan wajah kesal. "KENAPA KAU JADI MENYEBALKAN BEGINI SIH?"

"Hey sialan, tidakkah kau lihat wajah bos saat ini? Dia sedang tidak mood, dan jika tahu bahwa kau mabuk, kepalamu akan menjadi menu utama sarapannya besok. Selesaikan transaksinya dan kau boleh mabuk sampai mati. Aku tidak peduli." Sehun mentapnya datar. Pria itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tepat saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang, maniknya menangkap sosok itu.

Dia terlihat memegang nampannya dengan wajah kesal sambil sesekali merapihkan lipatan lengan kemejanya. Rambut ravennya berantakan, bersama sedikit peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya membuat si kulit pucat tidak mampu menahan senyuman.

Sosok itu terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaannya, sehingga tepat saat tubuhnya melewati kedua pria di bar itu, Sehun menjulurkan sebelah lengannya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan pelayan tersebut. Dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak dan ketika kepalanya menoleh, matanya melebar kaget.

Seorang pria dengan surai merah menatapnya bersama senyuman indah pada bibirnya. Dia tampan, dia terlalu tampan untuk orang yang rendah seperti dirinya. Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun, pelanggan setia diskotik milik the Lady, wanita yang selalu baik padanya. Heechul bilang Sehun adalah pengikut, the follower, kaki tangan rekan bisnis sang Lady. Itu artinya dia harus melayaninya dengan baik, menjaga nama baik tempat itu dan menjaga sikapnya.

Itu tidaklah sulit mengingat pria tersebut sangat baik padanya. Tersenyum hangat, namun juga berbahaya. Tapi dia tidak akan keberatan selama itu bisa membuat pelanggan Lady-nya senang.

"Gotcha!" Sehun menunjukkan giginya sambil melambai kecil. "Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Si mata madu sontak mendesah kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Dia membalas lambaian itu dan berjalan maju ke arah pria tersebut sebelum membungkuk hormat. Sehun menatapnya geli, "Kau membungkuk pada semua orang atau bagaimana sih? Kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan kakumu itu."

"Ha! Dan kau asik tebar pesona?" Vernon kembali bersuara. "Lihat wajah bodohmu itu."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan pria itu dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Apa sangat sibuk?"

Si mata madu mengangguk dengan ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia juga menoleh pada Heechul dan seorang pria berwajah asing yang duduk di depan sang bartender yang tengah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kelelahan. Lady sendiri bilang kau harus memperhatikan dirimu lebih baik lagi. Lihat, ini terlalu kurus Baekhyun."

Kepala dengan surai raven itu terangkat, membuat maniknya bertabrakan dengan mata Sehun. Si kulit pucat tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun dan mengusak rambutnya. "Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?"

Mata hazelnya bergerak ke samping sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus."

"Sehun, vodkamu sudah siap. Kemana Baekhyun harus mengantarnya?" Heechul menarik perhatian pria itu dan menyodorkan nampan berisi gelas-gelas kecil tersebut. Baekhyun akan segera mengambilnya seelum lengan panjang itu terjulur lebih dulu dan mengambil alih benda tersebut. "Biar aku saja. Masukkan saja dalam tagihan dan berikan pada Vernon. Terima kasih, Heechul."

"No prob." Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ini sebentar. Bisa kau menungguku di sini?" Sehun menunjuk nampan di tangannya. Baekhyun menggaruk sedikit rambutnya, menoleh pada Heechul untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dia harus bekerja, dia tidak boleh membuat wanita pemilik bar ini kecewa padanya. Hanya ini yang mampu dilakukannya, Baekhyun tidak berpikir dirinya memiliki kemampuan lain untuk menghasilkan uang di luar sana.

Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya, "It's okay, Bee. Kau bisa mengantarkan satu minuman terakhir dan beristirahat. Lady tidak akan keberatan untuk itu, tak perlu takut."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu dan membenarkan lipatan kemejanya. Sehun kembali mengusap kepalanya, "Sampai nanti, Bee."

Si mata madu kembali membungkuk hormat ketika Sehun berbalik dengan temannya menerobos lautan manusia itu. Dia sedikit menyeka peluhnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Heechul yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kalian berdua manis sekali."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku, dia baik padamu. Kau terlihat nyaman dengannya. Apa aku benar?"

Dia mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun tidak yakin, namun pria itu tidak pernah mengganggunya.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

Mata hazelnya berkedip-kedip. Dia senang berbicara dengan Sehun, dan Baemi bilang jika dirinya merasa nyaman untuk berbicara dengan seseorang, artinya Baekhyun harus menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Lalu kenapa dia harus tidak menyukai teman yang baik padanya?

Surai hitamnya bergoyang kecil saat kepalanya mengangguk sekali lagi justru membuat Heechul tersenyum lebih lebar. Pria bersurai blonde itu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut bahagia. "Aku tahu itu, Bee. Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang merestui kalian. Apa kau keberatan jika Sehun tau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil melempar senyum. Pria di depannya mengulurkan segelas minuman ke arahnya dan langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun. "Tolong antarkan ke kamar- oh tunggu sebentar."

Pria itu mengambil telepon yang berdering di sampingnya, menyelipkan headset ke telinganya dan menekan tombol di sana. "Layanan bartender di sini."

"Baiklah, minuman 507 segera datang. Mohon ditunggu, terima kasih."

Heechul menekan kembali tombol itu dan memberikan fokusnya pada Baekhyun. "Kamar 446. Kumohon antarkanlah dengan hati-hati dan jangan sampai salah ruangan. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meniggalkan pria itu, menghilang di tengah lautan manusia itu.

.

.

.

**To be Available**


	3. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer FF Family presents

Fourmi rouge

.

.

Original Story

by Secretadmirer

.

.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Gong Yoo, Wu Yifan.

.

Rate: M

.

Special thanks to Sasnithas

.

Disclaimer: This story is belongs to the author under the protection of Secretadmirer FF Family. Rewrite, repost, SIM are crimes. There will decisive action for it. Contain harsh word, unsual action scene and adult scene. Be a wise reader.

.

.

Enjoy

"Ini, tolong bagikan pada yang lain. Dan kau, jangan minum!" Sehun memukul bagian belakang kepala Vernon.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?!"

"Baekhyun!" si surai merah itu berteriak sebelum akhirnya kembali meninggalkan pria-pria tersebut. Vernon menggeleng, meletakkan minuman itu di tengah meja dan membiarkan para penjaga mengambilnya. Dia menatap ke arah sofa, mengerutkan dahinya dan menarik seorang penjaga yang baru akan menegak minumannya. "Di mana bos?"

"Istirahat di atas. Kelihatannya sangat kelelahanan, lagipula transaksinya masih lama." Dia membalasnya santai.

"Apa dia bersama dengan para guard?"

"Tentu saja."

Vernon mengangguk dan meneguk jus buatan Heechul di tangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift saat layar menunjukkan lantai 4. Lorong itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang dalam keadaan sadar dan beberapa di antara menikmati hidangan dengan tenang.

Lady memberikan lebih banyak penerangan di lorong penginapan sehingga langkah pria bermata madu itu menjadi lebih mudah. Segelas minuman berdiri tegak di atas nampan yang berada d sebelah telapak tangannya, berada dalam posisi tenang sementara Baekhyun terus melangkah lebih dalam. Kakinya yang hanya dibalut celana bahan abu-abu dan sepatu hitam menyusuri lorong dalam diam sambil sesekali matanya membaca nomer kamar yang terukir di pintu.

"_437,438,439_.." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat di tengah lorong yang terlihat sepi itu.

"_440,441,442- 446_!"

Mata hazelnya menangkap nomer kamar itu ketika tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan ke samping. Baekhyun baru akan mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara di sampingnya. Sebuah pintu terbuka, membuat si mata hazel tersentak kecil dan segera menoleh ke arah yang sana.

"Permisi- ah, tepat sekali."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia baru saja akan mencegah gelas itu berpindah tangan tepat setelah cairan beralkohol itu melesat masuk dalam tenggorokan pria tersebut. Baekhyun melebarkan maniknya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sontak tangannya menampar gelas yang masih berada di genggaman pria itu.

'_**PRANG!'**_

"HEY!" Pria itu tersentak ke belakang. Wajahnya menatap marah ke arah gelas itu sebelum akhirnya menusuk Baekhyun degan tatapannya "Kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil mencengkram nampannya. Sebelah tangannya buru-buru masuk ke dalam saku celana, mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes kecil dan berkutat dengan benda itu.

"Sialan, aku sedang bicara denganmu! Hey!" pria itu hendak memajukan tubuhnya namun terhenti saat Baekhyun menjulurkan notes tersebut.

"_Tidak boleh, itu punya orang lain!_"

Pria itu seketika memundurkan wajahnya, menatap bingung Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat kesal karena pekerjaannya tergangu. Si mata madu mendesah sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kecil sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan si surai abu yang menatapnya aneh. "Apa-apaan dia.."

"BOS!" Dia menoleh ke arah lorong, mendapati dua orang pria berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kembalilah, aku mau tidur lagi." Dia menunjukkan raut datarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Kembali dan datang hanya jika aku memangil. Paham?"

Kedua pria itu akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik setelah pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di tangannya dengan geram sambil menarik sebuah vacum cleaner besar dari gudang di lantai 4. Pria itu mendengus kasar, membuka pintu dan membantingnya sambil membawa alat tersebut keluar dari sana.

Pecahan kaca itu masih berserakan di sana. Baekhyun menyeret benda itu dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan mulai membersihkan beling-beling tersebut sambil sesekali mencebik kesal karena punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Dia sudah cukup kelelahan untuk menambah jenis pekerjaannya, dan itu artinya dia harus kembali turun untuk mengambil minuman baru. Yang terburuk, gajinya akan dipotong untuk mengganti kerugian.

Dia menyedot sisa beling hingga bersih, memastikan tidak ada pengunjung yang terluka saat melintas lorong. Baekhyun mengulung kabel dengan peluh yang terus turun dari dahinya, mengaitkannya di gagang alat besar itu dan baru akan mendorongnya dari sana sebelum sebuah suara kembali mengganggunya.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi, menampakkan sosok yang baru saja mengganggu pekerjaannya. Baekhyun menatap pria itu datar, namun seketika tatapannya berubah saat melihat raut wajah pria itu.

Dahinya berkerut kuat hingga wajahnya memerah, matanya berkedip-kedip cepat dengan kepala yang menggeleng sesekali. Tangannya mencengkram pintu dengan kuat disertai peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi pengunjung itu terlihat kesakitan. Sontak dirinya meninggalkan _vacum cleaner_ tersebut dan mendekat ke arah pria itu.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang basah, dengan kemeja biru tua yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Hawa tubuhnya panas dengan napas tersengal dan detak cepat dari dadanya yang bertabrakan dengan bahu Baekhyun. Si mata hazel melihatnya panik, berusaha menarik sesuatu dari pinggangnya namun lengannya dicengkram keras oleh pria itu.

"A-apa.." suara bassnya terdengar putus-putus. "Yang..hahh..h-hah..k-k-kau berik-k-kan..hhahhh.."

Dia panik, dia tidak tahu apapun yang menimpa pria itu. Namun matanya terlihat kesakitan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekalipun dia ingin membantunya.

"K-kau.."

Dan saat itu, ketika si surai abu menariknya dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu dengan keras, sekilas wajah ibunya melintas dalam kepalanya. Sangat cantik.

_**"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, little Bee.."**_

.

.

"HEECHUL!" Rose melangkah dengan wajah keras menuju daerah bartender itu. Rambut karamel gelombangnya yang ditata dengan mahal bergoyang-goyang ketika kaki jenjang dalam balutan _stilleto_ merah itu menghentak lantai dengan kuat. Wanita itu mengenakan dress hitam dengan potongan rendah dan ketat di bagian dada tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya hingga di atas lutut. Lekuk tubuhnya begitu nampak, diperindah dengan liontin zamrud hijau terang di lehernya dan anting berlian hitam kecil.

Heechul tontak berbalik dan melempar sedikit senyumannya pada wanita itu, "My Lady.."

"Kamar 446 terus menggangguku karena minumannya tidak kunjung datang! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak mungkin, Lady. Baekhyun sudah pergi melakukannya berjam-jam yang lalu, dia pasti mengantarkannya ke kamar yang benar."

"Baekhyun?" Rose melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa kau menyerahkan tugas itu padanya?!"

"Tapi Baekhyun sering melakukan pengantaran ke kamar VVIP, Lady. Kupikir dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan."

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau kau tahu di mana Baekhyun berada sekarang." Napasnya terdengar berat, menahan getaran yang sedikit nampak pada bahu tereksposenya. Heechul mengerutkan dahi, menatap wanita itu dengan wajah bingung. "Baekhyun belum kembali?"

"Fuck.." Rose mengeram dengan bibirnya yang sewarna merah darah. "Di mana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Dia mengantar minum ke kamar 446. Kupikir dia sudah pergi dengan Seh-"

"Apa Baekhyun sudah kembali?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang wanita itu. Sang bartender tidak mampu melanjutkan apapun saat menatap kedua sosok di depannya. Dia segera menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di sampingnya, menunggu namun tidak ada satupun jawaban.

"Oh, yaampun.." Rose memijat dahinya. Dia berbalik sedikit memunggungi bartender, menarik sebanyak mungkin udara untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi, Lady? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Lady, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Heechul akhirnya bersuara. Wanita itu mendengus cepat, memajukan tubuhnya ke meja bartender dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Heechul menahan napasnya.

"Kau baru saja memintanya mengantarkan minuman yang mengandung Viagra, Heechul. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika minuman itu berada di tangan yang salah?"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lurus dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mampu dilakukannya selain bernapas dan menatap tembok dalam diam. Udara dingin yang masuk entah dari mana membelai kulitnya, membuat bahunya bergetar namun tidak kunjung menyadarkannya dari apa yang sedang berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Setetes cairan bening lepas begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, namun dengan cepat telapak tangan itu menghapusnya hingga tak bersisa. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali lagi menjadi hening. Dia menggunakan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal, dan menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya yang lain dalam kegelapan.

Sesuatu yang dia pahami dengan baik, meskipun dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak secerdas orang-orang di luar sana. Baekhyun ingat bahwa dia hanya menjalani pendidikan hingga sekolah menegah pertama sebelum akhirnya bekerja serabutan untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi bukan berarti kepalanya tidak mampu mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Memangnya apalagi yang bisa terjadi saat tubuhnya dihentak-hentak dengan keras di atas ranjang hingga rasanya hampir melubangi matras? Apalagi yang mungkin terjadi saat bagian bawah tubuhnya dihujam dengan sesuatu yang keras dan besar berkali-kali dengan kasar, terus-menerus hingga hampir merenggut kesadarannya?

Dia bukan bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa itu seks. Baekhyun setuju jika dirinya memang sulit memahami beberapa hal, namun bukan berarti dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja bercinta.

Tidak. Dia baru saja disetubuhi.

Sesuatu telah direnggut darinya, diambil secara paksa. Membuat tubuhnya terasa kosong, ketika alat kelaminnya digenggam dengan kuat hingga menyemburkan sesuatu. Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, harta berharga yang dimilikinya kembali direnggut darinya.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit, dia ingin mengutuk pria yang melakukan hal menjijikan pada tubuhnya yang sekarang ikut menjadi menjijikan. Mungkin dia bisa menghindar, mungkin dia bisa lepas sebelum pria itu menyentuhnya walaupun itu mustahil. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah itu? Wanita itu sudah terlalu baik padanya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia akan ditendang keluar oleh sang Lady karena telah menghina tamunya. Nasib baik jika wanita itu tidak mengambil nyawanya.

Dia akan berkeliaran di jalan karena kamar sewa Baemi terlalu berharga meskipun wanita itu pasti akan memberikannya secara gratis. Baekhyun juga tidak berpikir dia bisa melakukan hal lain di luar sana untuk menghasilkan uang.

Baekhyun yang tidak ditutupi apapun tersentak kecil saat sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya, melingkar di pinggang telanjangnya. Pria itu menggerakkan bola matanya, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membungkam mulut gemetarnya yang hampir meloloskan isakan kehancuran. Dia menarik napas dalam, memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menguasai dirinya dan tetap diam sambil mendengarkan deru napas sosok di belakangnya.

Kulit si surai abu hangat, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya ketika lengan itu melingkar di tubuhnya. Bibirnya lembut ketika lehernya dikecup perlahan hingga terasa pegal, dan jemarinya yang kuat saat meremas dada miliknya. Meskipun dia menggigit keras di bagian leher dan puting susunya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa pria itu masih berusaha menahan keras dirinya. Tengkuknya meremang mengingat bagaimana sapuan bibir itu menyapa dada hingga punggung Baekhyun, mengusap perut miliknya setiap kali Baekhyun mendapat hentakan. Itu menyakitkan, tapi dia kecanduan.

Dia terkekeh pahit, berpikir mungkin dia benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang Kau inginkan dari hidupku. Aku sudah terlanjur menjadi manusia rendah sejak Kau mengambil ayah dan ibuku, maka menjadi hina bukanlah masalah untukku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun pada hidupku, silahkan saja. Aku memang sudah muak, kuharap Kau tidak keberatan jika bertemu denganku saat aku mati nanti. Mungkin sebentar lagi.._"

Dia akan tetap diam, seperti apa yang biasa dilakukannya selama sepuluh tahun. Mengunci mulut, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan kembali bekerja keesokan harinya. Dirinya sudah kotor, tapi itu tidak akan cukup kuat untuk membuat Baekhyun mengaku dan ditendang keluar ke jalanan oeh Lady-nya. Meskipun dia lebih senang jika tidak harus kembali bangun dan melanjutkan hidup.

Jadi ketika beban di kelopak matanya menjadi semakin berat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti rasa kantuknya yang menyihir si mata madu ke alam bawah sadar.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur di dalam pelukan seseorang yang mereka sebut sebagai Bos.

Phoenix yang agung, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
